ndflfandomcom-20200213-history
North Delta Fantasy Football League
The''' North Delta Fantasy Football League (NDFL)' is an NFL fantasy football league based in North Delta, British Columbia, Canada. The league was officially formed in 2009 with 12 league members. Expansion through the next few years has brought the current total to 16 league members. The owners compete each NFL season to win the Championship trophy, the Pechet Jug. History Following several years of playing Sporting News football pools and one year of Yahoo!, there was interest to get something more elaborate organized and with a bigger jackpot. Tyler Gammon organized most of it and dubbed himself the commissioner, a title he carries to this day despite any formal league votes. The first NDFL season was in 2009. The draft was held in Gammon's living room where a laptop was connected to the television and an MS Excel spreadsheet was shown. Jarrod Millar was the champion that year, beating Brandon Murray in the Finals. League Members The league formed in 2009 with 12 members. The following season, 2 expansion franchises were added, David Gomes and Matt Larke, to make the total 14. With continued league success, the league once again planned on expanding with 2 new franchises to make the total 16. Gord Randall was one of the new members. Bryan Elias was supposed to be the other member but his baseball practice ran late and he missed the start of the 2011 NDFL Draft. The league members at the draft, along with commissioner Gammon, became frustrated and eventually voted on kicking Elias out of the league. Jordy Keller, who was serving as one of the Sticker Bitches, drafted the entirety of that franchise's team and eventually took over. In 2014, Taylor Briggs bailed on the NDFL just weeks before the draft, referencing commitment issues and questioned whether the league's new buy-in of $200 was worth it. The NDFL quickly replaced him with Derek Poulton who had reportedly been on the waiting list for years. Season Structure The NDFL is split up into four divisions of four. At the end of the regular season, each division winner plus two wildcard teams qualify for the playoffs. The regular season has a 13 week schedule (NFL Weeks 1-13). During the regular season, each league member plays their division opponents twice each (3X2=6), their rival from another division once (1), and 6 other inter-divisional games (6). Inter-division opponents were originally drawn at random in 2011 and are currently on a yearly rotation ensuring no two league members go more than one year without playing each other. Weeks 1, 2, 6, 7, 12, and 13 are reserved for divisional matchups while Week 10 is reserved for rivalry matchups. Playoffs take place during Weeks 14, 15, and 16. The NDFL does not use Week 17 to avoid common situations where NFL teams who have clinched a playoff spot sit their star players. The top two seeds are awarded a bye in Week 14 while the 3rd seed plays the 6th seed and the 4th seed plays the 5th seed in the quarter-finals. The winners advance to the semi-finals and face the top two seeds. Note that the playoffs follow a fixed bracket and the league members aren't reseeded after the quarterfinals. The semi-final winners face off against each other in the finals during Week 16 with the winner being awarded the Pechet Jug. Another wrinkle to the NDFL is the Benda Bowl which usually takes place in Week 15. The bottom two regular season teams face off against each other and the loser is "awarded" the Goff Shoe and obtains the right to destroy the draft board during the following season's draft. Draft ''See Also: 2014 NDFL Draft The NDFL is a redraft league which means before every season each member must draft a completely new team. Standings from the previous season have no impact in the draft order. Instead, the draft order is determined randomly. Instead of just drawing names the league attends a series of horseraces at Hastings Racecourse in Vancouver. Members are randomly designated horses and their draft order spot is determined on the success of their horse. The draft follows a "snake" format meaning each round the draft order is reversed. The draft usually takes place one or two weeks before the start of the NFL season, usually on a weekend afternoon. Every NDFL draft has taken place at Gammon's house. In 2009, the draft took place in his living room. In 2010, 2011, 2012, and 2013 the draft took place in his backyard. In 2014, the draft took place in his other living room/kitchen due to chilly weather with the threat of rain looming. Since 2010, the league has invested in a large draft board and player name stickers. Sticker Bitches are used to place the stickers on the board and ensure picks are being made within the allotted time limit. Zack Lund has been a permanent Sticker Bitch while Jordy Keller was a Sticker Bitch until 2011 when he took over a franchise. To date, there has been no year where each member was present for the entirety of the draft. Often members must communicate over Facebook Chat to participate. List of NDFL Seasons See Also * List of NDFL Records * WPDL * NDCFL * SSFL __FORCETOC__